


Same Beginnings

by Adaney



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, POV Original Female Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaney/pseuds/Adaney
Summary: You're going hive.





	Same Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Created: Mar 25, 2018

Your name is Inezra Thamus.

You are 14 sweeps old.

You're going hive—to your home planet—to where you were hatched, raised up out of the caverns and deposited from the Mother Grub's womb. It doesn't make you feel anything.

It's not as exciting as leaving was the first time, when you left your lusus behind and brought boxes of your things with you into the future. Now you're just revisiting fuzzy memories and the vague impressions of trolls whose names you've long since forgotten.

There's no one of importance there to meet you at the station, with your bag slung over your shoulder and your expression dour. Things are so much bigger than you remember them being, more intimidating, but maybe you just feel small. You still tower a head over the trolls sweeping by you with their mumbled apologies at their jostling. You don't care. You're too focused on taking in the things around you with a concentration that wouldn't have been possible if you were still two sweeps younger. You feel as though you've changed somehow in the time between leaving and coming back, but it's the kind of change that leaves your heart aching. You didn't bring any memoirs with you and you're glad you didn't. You don't need to fixate on some anchor that no longer exists.

You start walking. You sweep your eyes over the metal carcasses of passenger ships and the odd Imperial insignia. There are trolls of all shapes and sizes milling about, some with their heads bowed, others with their horns and their chins pointed upwards. You decide that you're somewhere in between. You push your way out of the station into the night and think about what you're going to do now that you're here.

You don't—didn’t—do have a goal.

You just don’t know how to accomplish it yet.


End file.
